Klayley Fight
by Lauraskinner
Summary: Klaus and Hayley get in a heated quarrel that ends up in a way neither of them expected.


"Who the hell are you to judge me!, Hayley yelled. You who's killed thousands,probably millions of people and you're judging me for killing a few irrelevant witches?

"We needed those witches for information Hayley!, Klaus yelled back. If we're going to have Hope return to us we need allies and sometimes that requires working with the enemy."

"Working with the enemy, Hayley mocked back, working with the enemy is what got us in this mess in the first place. I say we kill them all."

Klaus looked on at the fuming Hayley. Ever since she had turned into a hybrid she was even more reckless now, angrier,… bloodthirsty. It was as if Klaus was seeing himself in the mirror. Everything that he saw in himself he saw in her. The loneliness and hurt from having been rejected by her wolf family, the family she fought so hard to find. The family who she risked everything for had turned their backs on her, and now Klaus could tell she felt an emptiness inside.

He knew her past, it had much likeness to his own. Abandoned, rejected, she grew up thinking that she wasn't good enough, knowing no one cared for her or truly loved her, and perhaps maybe she wasn't even worth being loved. They had both been searching for a family all their lives. He with his obsession with breaking his curse to create hybrids, and her with her lifelong search for her true roots.

Family. The love of family, acceptance, the knowing that someone would love you unconditionally,someone would fight for you, care for you, be there whenever it was needed, people who could love you even when you didn't love yourself. That is what they've both yearned for for all these years. What they both killed, schemed, and massacred to have. All because they were alone, and they hated it.

He had watched her since she had come to New Orleans. How she had grown into a force to be reckoned was through that determination, that will-power did he come to admire his little wolf. She had finally achieved her goal. She had found her family, and had freed the werewolves from their had welcomed her with open arms and cherished her. They thanked their God for her return to them. It was through that love of family did Hayley blossom.

Klaus had watched how she had changed, morphed into this fearless compassionate leader, all the while pregnant, but she never skipped a had watched her become a true Queen, and he was so proud of his little wolf.

But watching her now,angry, rash, reckless,he couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing himself, and the kind of person he was trying so hard not to be. He did not wish for Hayley to turn into the one person he hated most in the world, himself.

"You and your stupid plans!, Hayley continued, That's why we lost Hope! That's why she's not here now." Hayley screamed angrily. It's your fault she's not here!"

The words burned him as soon as they were said. Klaus had always blamed himself for what happened. That he was the reason that they had to give away their precious daughter. That his mother, Esther, wanted her dead simply because she hated him. He had missed his Hope,and he could see through the anger in Hayley's eyes that Hayley missed her desperately as well. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, but his pride wouldn't let him console her.

"You're blaming me!, he fired back. It was your wolf friends who double crossed us , Oliver and his pack of dogs played you like a fiddle and threw you out like trash. You're to blame for us losing Hope, you! And now you have nothing, just like before, no family, no title, nothing!"

As soon as the words left Klaus's mouth he regretted them. But it was too late. Hayley's eyes welled up with even more tears, which quickly turned into rage. Within a flash she had grabbed a vase and had hummed it as Klauss' head.

Klaus ducked and had barely missed it when Hayley was suddenly right next to him and had sucker punched him into a wall. She was a fighter that little wolf, always was and always would be. But Klaus wouldn't let her get the best of him.

Now angry, Klaus had blocked her every move. Little wolf was a good fighter,but she was no match for the Original hybrid. When Klaus had finally had enough, he grabbed her and pinned her on the table. She had struggled to break free but her efforts were useless.

"I hate you, she fumed through gritted teeth. Looking deep into his eyes, emphasizing each word. Anger spilling from her mouth.

Klaus leaned in closer, inches from her mouth and whispered," "The only person, you hate more than me is yourself."

The words took Hayley by surprise, and the fact that Klaus was right irked her even more. She hated the fact that Klaus knew her so well. Her strengths, her weaknesses. Almost as if he knew her better than she knew herself.

She looked into his eyes and realized how alike they were. Just like she related to him the first time, at how they were both so twisted in a way, both so broken. That night it was comforting to know that for just that once, they didn't feel so alone anymore. Of course that had eventually led to the making of their daughter, and almost like deja vu; Klaus had Hayley pinned to the same table as that same night.

Suddenly the anger in their eyes had erased and was replaced with a sudden desire. The sudden sexual tension between the two was palpable, and Klaus and Hayley could almost cut it with a knife.

They both had not expected the sudden change in atmosphere, and it had shocked both of them how that desire from that night had been awakened so quickly. They were both hurting and so badly wanted solace, a respite from all the pain and sorrow. Something to take it all away.

The looked into each others eyes almost as if they knew what the other was thinking. Both breathing heavily. They closed their eyes and began to lean in closer…inching closer and closer to the others mouth.

Both becoming even more overcome with desire with each passing breathe.

Almost as if a switch had gone off they had suddenly both pulled back. Klaus pulled himself off of Hayley, and look quite frazzled by what had almost occurred.

"What on Earth was he doing?, he thought." He knew Elijah loved Hayley, and he himself couldn't let himself go there, not again.

Hayley jumped off from the table, finally free from Klaus's arms and looked away. "Umm…that wasn't suppose to happen. That can never ever happen again. I'm with Elijah now and I care for him and I…this was a mistake. Whatever that was, was a mistake."

"I don't have feelings for you, Hayley continued. I don't !, she said with finality." Almost as if she was trying to convince herself more so than Klaus.

But anyone with eyes could see her words weren't true. Hayley did have feelings for Klaus. And as much as she hated it, it was true.

Klaus quickly reassured her he himself had no feelings for her either. And again, anyone with eyes could see that was a lie. But Klaus so desperately wished it were true. He didn't want to have feelings for Hayley. All this time, he had done his best to not even show her he cared for her. He couldn't let himself go there. He wouldn't.

"I..I need to go, Hayley said hurriedly." In a rush to leave Klauss' presence. In a hurry to escape all the tension. Hayley quickly ran to toward the door and slammed it behind her."That was a close one, she thought to herself." She couldn't let herself go there. She wouldn't.' '


End file.
